


I Didn't Fall In Love With A Bastard

by CherryBlossem669



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossem669/pseuds/CherryBlossem669
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I wanted the first episode of GoT to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Fall In Love With A Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit rubbish but I wanted to start posting some of my fanfiction! Let me know if you enjoy it :)

**Jon POV**

I look across the courtyard, waiting for Bran to let go of the arrow he was currently holding in his bow. I sense Robb behind me and lean in slightly, before I realise we were in public and couldn’t be seen together yet. I sigh and watch as Bran release the arrow and it goes flying over the wall. I laugh along with Robb, quieting down after we get reprimanded by Lord Stark, my ‘father’ although the Lady Stark would have my head if she heard me call him that. We give Bran some advice and see the arrow shoot straight past him and hit the middle of the target perfectly. We whip around to see Arya holding a bow, bowing proudly then scrambling away from her brother who was hot on her heels.

I chuckle and start putting the arrows back before I feel a gaze shooting down at me. I know who it is without even having to look up, I do anyway and meet the cold glare of the devil herself, Lady Catelyn Stark. I bow my head back down feeling a bit deflated knowing that I would never be able to be a true part of the Stark house. I turn away and start to walk to my room. I feel a familiar warmth turn up beside me and inwardly smile. I turn my head to meet the blue eyes and red-brownish hair of Robb. I smile seeing him, my hand itching to grab his. I frown and look back down at the ground. “Hey, what’s the matter?” Robb asks, frowning. I look him in the eyes “I wish we weren’t brothers” I say. My eyes widen as I see the hurt look cross his face. “No! Not like that I mean I love you and I want to be with you and have everyone be okay with it but I can’t especially because it’s you. I mean what would the people of the North think if the heir to Winterfell fell in love with his bastard brother?” I whisper, looking away from him. “But I didn’t fall in love with my brother” He says, as he stops walking.

It feels like a knife in my chest. Although that would be less painful than the words that just left Robb’s mouth. I stop a few paces in front of him, refusing to turn around and face him. I begin to walk away, tears welling up in my eyes threatening to fall. Only his next words stop me in my tracks. “I fell in love with the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on” He begins, loudly. I can already see some people looking at him. “I fell in love with the most gorgeous pair of eyes, the curliest black hair, an unbelievable body and the biggest heart in all the 7 kingdoms”. I slowly turn around to face him. Every pair of eyes are now fixed upon me and Robb, including the Lord and Lady Stark. “I didn’t fall in love with my bastard brother, I fell in love with Jon Snow” Tears stream down my cheeks, my heart thumps wildly out of my chest. I want to wipe them away but I can’t move my body. All I can see, feel and breathe was Robb. I slowly walk towards my lover, I gently take his face in my hands and kiss him with every piece of me. He kisses back just as fierce, completely oblivious to everything around us.

We kiss until we have to break apart for air. Our moment of peace and bliss is shattered by the screams of outrage that comes from the one and only Lady Stark. “Guards! Guards! Seize him!” She screams pointing a bony finger at me. My eyes widen in shock as I feel my arms being grabbed and my body getting dragged across the courtyard. I can hear Robb cursing his mother and screaming my name. What surprises me is the cries disgust coming from the crowd that had gathered, not at me or Robb but Lady Stark. A warmth fills my chest to hear that even Lord Stark was arguing with his wife. I smile, although it was a bad idea because one of the guards saw the grin and hit me over the head and then I saw black.

**Robb POV**

A roar of ‘Silence’ quietened the chaos that the courtyard had become. I was still struggling with the guards that had held me back when I tried to reach for Jon. “Everyone to the courtroom now!” Lord Stark growled. “You two” he pointed at the guards holding me “Let go of my son, but you have to join everyone in the courtroom, Robb” I begin to protest. “No exceptions”. I storm to the courtroom, glaring at everyone and everything. Once everyone is there Lord Stark speaks up. “My wife, Catelyn” he begins “I would like to ask you to tell the room why is was that you told those guards to drag my son to the dungeons and what you would have us do with him”. Lady Stark stands up to address the entire room “Well, he was kissing my son! It’s disgusting, we need to get rid of all those horrible fags now before they multiple so I suggest execution” She finished, sitting down. I stand up and look my so called ‘mother’ in the eyes “If you’re going to execute Jon then you’ll have to kill me too” I say. “No, no my dear boy” she starts moving to cup my face, I move out of her arms reach “you see you are not an abomination like that bastard” She says smiling sweetly. “What are you talking about? I kissed him too, in your eyes I should be as much and abomination as he is” I growl angrily. “No, you see he’s got you confused and that is why he has to go” she says, as if I’m nothing but a child. “Isn’t that right, Ned” She turns to look at my father.

Before my father can reply, Jon is dragged in by the guards and thrown on the floor. I run to him and pull him to his feet, hugging him tightly. “See, my love! That scum needs to go!” She spits. I look at my father as he shakes his head. “No, you are the scum that needs to go my dear” He says, coming to stand next to Jon, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “What?!” She screams “Fine, I see you are all deranged, I will be taking the children and going to live in Riverrun. Sansa, come here my darling” She says putting her hand out to her eldest daughter. Sansa stands up from her seat and walks to stand in front of Jon, still facing Catelyn. She shakes her head and takes Jon’s hand, holding as Jon takes her to his side. “Arya! You will come with me won’t you my child” Arya backs up to stand by myside. “Jon is my brother but you are not mother of mine”. A small whimper leaves Lady Starks mouth as she watches her youngest boy, Rickon, run and cling to his father’s legs. She slowly turns around to face her final and favourite child “Bran…” She starts “Please”. Bran stands up from his seat as walks towards his mother “Jon may not be a Stark but he is my family because family doesn’t end in blood and it doesn’t start with that either”. The young boy walks past his mother to stand with his family, his real family. I feel a swell of pride for my little brother, knowing he could become a great leader one day. I see tears fall from her eyes. I find it hard not to pity her, after all she is my mother.

She sniffles before straightening up and walking out of the room she always was so proud. I turned to Jon and yanked him in to a passionate kiss, I hear cheers and smile into the kiss, tangling one of my hand into his hair, I felt one of his hands rest on my face and the other fall at my waist pulling me closer. “Alright boys, there are children around” My father says, looking away awkwardly. I laugh loudly and wrap my arms around Jon and the rest of my siblings. “I love you all so much” Jon says, looking at us with tears in his eyes “but I can’t help but feel guilty at ripping your family apart, after all she is your mother”. I shake my head “No, Jon. She may have given me life but you made it worth living”.


End file.
